


Anatomy Lesson

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The EMH assigns Tom some homework, but he's having trouble remembering things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Lesson

“Are you sure you can't approve some extra holodeck time for me?”

“I can't play favorites. You know that, Tom.” Kathryn barely looked up from the pile of reports in front of her.

“But it's for a good cause. The Doctor's given me three days to learn this stuff. I could get it so much faster actually looking at some of the holographic medical teaching programs than staring at this PADD. Please, Katie,” Tom begged. “I don't wanna fail.”

“Can't you swap some of your regular allocation? I'm sure Harry -.”

“Harry's used his already,” interrupted Tom. “And don't suggest Neelix either. He's given his holodeck time to Ayala this week. Something about his duty as Morale Officer. Ayala's missing his family.”

“What about -?” She stopped as Tom shook his head. 

“I've already traded all my holodeck time for the next month as it is. Can't you make an exception? This was your idea, based on my two semesters of biochemistry. _Biochemistry,_ I ask you.”

Kathryn sighed. “Very well. I'll give you one hour. From my own time, “she specified. She looked him in the eye and grinned. “I expect to be recompensed in a suitable manner.” 

“You've got it!” Tom scrambled off the sofa and checked the holodeck availability. Damn, nothing for twenty-four hours. He claimed the next available time slot and returned to his PADD with a groan. The quadriceps and hamstrings were confounding him. He got each muscle group placed on the correct side of the thigh, but the origins, insertions, nerve supplies and specific actions refused to stay in his memory. Perhaps if he actually performed the movements it would help.

Tom's leg waving in the air caught her eye again. It was as distracting as the murmurs she could hear but not decipher. “What are you doing?” she finally enquired.

“The quadriceps muscle group. It extends the knee,” Tom demonstrated, “and the rectus femoris also flexes the hip.” He performed that action as well. “Rectus femoris originates at the anterior inferior iliac spine,” and he rubbed the spot with his fingers, “while the vastus lateralis, intermedius and medialis originate on the lateral, anterior and medial aspects of the femur.” He spread three fingers over the top of his thigh and pressed them in turn as he named each one. 

Kathryn watched him run through a few more muscle groups in the same fashion. Despite the amount of complaining Tom did at other times, he really was making an effort to reach the standards the EMH required. An inspiration struck. She could do with a break from her reports. She stacked them neatly and headed to the replicator.

“Yes, please. Coffee for me too,” called out Tom. “The brachioradialis is a strong elbow flexor,” he continued.

Kathryn didn't catch the rest of the details of what that particular muscle actually did. She gave a low-voiced order and collected the contents. 

“Hey! Coffee?” asked Tom to her retreating back as she headed for the bedroom.

“I've got something better than coffee. Bring your PADD.”

Why Kathryn would want Tom's anatomy PADD, he couldn't fathom, but he took it with him as she requested. He stopped short at the doorway and leaned against the frame. His lips pursed in a soundless whistle. Kathryn was naked. Her uniform she'd never bothered to change out of had been tossed into a corner. Tom immediately began undoing his shirt one-handed as he watched her fuss around the bed. 

When she finally settled in the center of the plastic-covered bed, she held out her hand. “Give me the PADD.” 

Tom picked it up from the floor where he'd placed it with his clothes. Equally naked, he joined her on the bed.

“You mentioned the quadriceps.” She scrolled down to the appropriate information, keeping the the screen hidden from his view. “Right. Show me the origin and insertion please. No,” she admonished when he frowned and stammered something about the ilium. “No, don't tell me. Show me. With this,” and she pointed to a tray, set on the bedside table. It held half a dozen pots, with a brush resting in each one. “Red, I think, for the quadriceps, don't you agree?”

Tom's face lit up. “Lie down, then,” he said and reached over for the tray. He dabbled the brush in the pot of red that was really more pink than red. He sniffed cautiously at the bristles; chocolate, strawberry. There were hints of both. The urge was impossible to resist and he sucked the tip of the brush into his mouth. “Mmmm,” he murmured. He dipped the brush back into the pot and raised it to his mouth. Kathryn's slap on his thigh reminded him what he was there for, so he hurriedly felt around her hip with his free hand until he found the landmark he sought. He painted a careful cross over her anterior inferior iliac spine and announced, “Origin of the rectus femoris.” 

He added three arrows for the other three heads of the muscle, then swooped down to place a circle around her patella, which he solemnly informed her was enclosed by the tendon of the quadriceps. Some long stripes indicated the direction of the muscle fibers. A tiny heart surrounded her tibial tuberosity, where the other end of the quadriceps inserted into the bone. 

“I should revise that muscle one more time, don't you think,” said Tom, and proceeded to lick off his home work, one fact at a time. 

“Deltoid.” Kathryn picked a muscle at random.

“It raises your shoulder.” Tom painted the muscle fibers first this time, choosing dark chocolate this time. He sucked thoughtfully on the brush as he considered how far along Kathryn's collarbone he should begin painting the origin of the anterior head. It was easy enough to work out once he had her raise and lower her arm a few times while he felt for the muscle action. He spent five minutes on her left deltoid and then decided he liked the look of the brown cap on her shoulder so much, he had to even things up by marking out the same details on her right. 

“Pecs. I want to do your pecs next,” he whispered in her ear and she laughingly found the section on the PADD. 

“You might have a little trouble getting the muscle fibers in line.” 

“Oh, I don't know about that.” Tom picked the strawberry flavored chocolate again and filled in the smaller clavicular head where it sat between her collar bone and the soft tissue of her breast.

“Give me the specific origin,” said Kathryn. “You know the Doctor won't let you get away with anything less.”

“It goes here, along the clavicle. Um, it's either half way or two thirds.” Tom frowned as he tried to picture the illustration on the PADD. “Wait! I have an idea.” He quickly painted thick lines along Kathryn's collar bones; one of each length. He considered them for a long moment, doing his best to ignore how Kathryn's nipples had puckered up. “I think it's that one,” and he pointed to the shorter line. “I'd best get rid of my mistake,” and using just the tip of his tongue, he evened up the sides.

He went back to the dark chocolate for the remainder of the muscle. “Hmm, I think the best thing is to pretend these,” and he poked the pointy handle into her breast, “don't exist.” 

Kathryn tried not to laugh as Tom assiduously covered both breasts. The brush tickled and he spent an inordinate amount of time covering, cleaning off and recovering her nipples, claiming he couldn't quite get the straight lines of the muscle fibers right. Then he noticed he'd smudged her deltoids, so he touched them up. She waited until he was satisfied before giving him the next muscle.

“You need to do some more crunches; I'm having trouble finding your rectus abdominus.”

“Huh!” Kathryn pretended to be affronted. They both knew her abdominal muscles were in fine shape. “Stop looking, mister, and start painting. Origin first, please. No, I said origin.” She chortled as Tom inscribed an elegant arc along her lower ribs.

“What do you mean? I know my abs. I put a lot of work into my abs, as you well know. They attach on the fifth, sixth and seventh ribs.”

Kathryn raised her eyebrow and waited for the light to go on.

It took a minute and then Tom slapped his forehead. “They _insert_ into the ribs. They _originat_ e at the pubic bone. “He loaded his brush. “This is a very important muscle,” he mimicked the Doctor giving a lecture. “It is responsible for the curvature of the lumbar spine,” something the Doctor continually harped on whenever Tom hunched over any of the equipment in Sickbay, “and tilts. The. Pelvis. Forwards.” Tom abandoned his brush and used both hands to rock Kathryn's pelvis. “Very important,” he repeated solemnly.

“Oh, I can attest to that,” she agreed. She lost herself in his intense blue gaze for a moment. “More study,” she said eventually and found a muscle she hoped was suitably obscure. “Obicularis oris.”

Tom painted a brown streak across her palm, and she shook her head. He licked off his mistake and then lifted her leg to put a white splodge behind her knee. 

“Not even close.”

“Obricularis, orbicularis. Sounds like orbit. I've got it! Keep still,” he ordered, and carefully drew a line around her left eye.

“Not quite.” Kathryn dipped a finger into one of the pots and traced it around his mouth.

Tom licked his lips. “Oh, that one." He repeated her actions, using his finger to color green around her lips. “Oops! Smudged it.” He grinned cheekily before kissing it off. “Mmm, minty. Now, let me try again. Nope. Smudged it again.” He took some time to thoroughly clean around her mouth. Tom eyed Kathryn warily and decided not to risk it a third time. “Give me another one.”

Kathryn, however, decided she'd had enough of Tom's homework for one evening. She'd spotted a muscle in which she was particularly interested. “The cremaster muscle,” she announced boldly, and handed him the only pot of chocolate he hadn't yet used.

Tom knelt up and spread his legs. He set the pot between them. Being already partially erect made it a simple matter to hold his cock out of the way with one hand while he used the fingers of his other hand to cover his sac. “You should check to see whether I missed anywhere,” he suggested and leaned back.

Kathryn's shoulders left some streaks along Tom's inner thighs as she examined him closely. “You smudged a bit,” she said with a smirk. “It's okay, I'll fix it.” She lapped at his balls, thinking that saving the coffee liqueur flavor had been an inspired choice on her part. “Tell me. About. Its. Attachments. And nerve supply,” she said as she worked her tongue around and over the crinkly skin, not knowing whether he'd be right or wrong, and not really caring.

Tom mumbled something anatomical, and when Kathryn moved to trace along the vein on the underside of his cock, he decided he was looking forward to studying the circulatory system when they got around to finishing with muscles.

END


End file.
